How Phineas Met Ferb
by Lynx Akita
Summary: After my Father passed out, Mom took Candace and I away from our house to a new house. A new town. Danville. Mom's starting to date a man named Lawrence. I don't trust him. I especially don't trust that green-haired kid. What's his name? Ferb.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, this is one of my classic stories. One of the very first ones I wrote when I first came here. (I was working on this one while I worked on Two Steps to Death and If Phineas Flynn was a Girl). I've decided to fix up the grammar and add a couple of scenes for some of the chapters that were lacking. It's going to be virtually the same, except better grammar, new scenes, and edited scenes. Just wanted to let you know. Obviously, new readers are definitely welcomed to read...and hopefully old readers too. **

* * *

When I close my eyes, looking back on the old times, times when...things weren't oh-so jolly and optimistic in the world, the first thing I can recall is when I slowly creeped out of my "room" to get a glass of water. My left cheek slightly burned red, scars on my arms, and my face damp from tears. Sure, dad isn't the best, but what else do I have? A mom and a sister. That's it. I stopped, I heard my parents yelling at each other.

"Listen up, Michael! I am through with you hurting Phineas! Do you know that's child abuse?"

"Put a sock in it, I only married you for the sex and money, you stupid bitch,"

"Well, I'm through with you!" My mother shouted. Dad used Mom for...

"You can't divorce me, WOMAN!" Glass shattered, a screech followed.

"STOP IT!" Mom cried.

"NO! GO TO BED! THIS INSTANCE!"

I wouldn't be able to grab that glass of water tonight...

* * *

In the morning, I woke up early to find Dad at the dinner table.

"Oh, awake, aren't you, Skinny-Ass?" he chuckled as he gulped down the remnants of his first beer for the day.

"It's Phineas, Dad." I whispered quietly, hoping he didn't hear me, but unfortunately, that's exactly what happened.

"I CAN CALL YOU ANYTHING I LIKE, YOU STUPID, IGNORANT LITTLE SHIT!" My Dad screamed.

That's when I knew what he was going to do next. Like all those other times, Dad was going to start choking the life out of me, he was going hit me until I bled, then he was going to throw me into the trunk of the car for a couple of days. As Dad's fingers dug into my neck, I snapped. After all those times, I finally blew up.

"STOP IT!" I managed to yell. Dad let out a cackle.

"It's too early to start f*cking you up, then?"

During those moments where he would hurt me, I would look down and say 'yes sir' and walk away. I'm just lucky Dad didn't lock me in the trunk of his car, and try to set it on fire like last time. That's where the burn marks come from.

Suddenly, as he prepared to take me out to the trunk, Dad crumpled to the floor.

"D-Dad?" I said, looking at my abusive father, afraid of releasing his disgusting fingers from my neck.

Mom walked into the room, her orange hair up in a messy bun, along with a tired look in her sad eyes. She seemed to know what she was doing, carefully walking over to where I was. She released Dad's hands from my neck, gently picking me up bridal style (I was VERY light).

"Mom?" I mumbled, my voice an octave too high. I looked over to Dad's body, noticing an odd smell about the room. Did Mom...poison Dad?

"Ssh," Mom whispered. She cradled me in her arms. "It's gonna be alright, Phiny,"

I'm a 11 year old boy for god's sake, quit calling me that! I wanted to say. I wanted to ask her if she poisoned Dad, and if so, what was she going to do?

"Into the station wagon," Mom whispered, walking over to the red truck. Is she going to lock me in the trunk and set it on fire?! As my heartbeat quickened, I realized my sister, Candace, was in the front seat of the station wagon. Mom opened the door to the backseat, laying me down on the soft leather seat. Mom planted a peck on my forehead, as she tucked a blanket around my scarred body. What is she doing? She gave me a quick smile, brushing her fingers through my hair before entering the front seat next to Candace, starting up the station wagon's engine, and driving away from the dark, gray house I learned to call home.

* * *

After three hours of driving, Mom finally stopped at a yellow house with a green, yet empty, backyard. I sat up, rubbing my heads as Candace helped me out of the car.

"What…?" I muttered. "Why are we here?" I looked at Mom.

"Phineas, we're no longer going to be able to see...your father again. Do you remember the sweet young man named Lawrence who helped me at my old job? Well, he's joining us...along with his son. I know you dislike change, but I think this will be good for you. This is our new home. Welcome to Danville, sweetie."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's nothing more than a rewrite, because the grammar in this is bothering me way too much. Of course, I'm not finished with the rewrite yet, so it still looks extremely crappy. Also, I must have forgotten to mention (this is for my In a Different Perspective readers) I am vacationing in California right now, so I cannot update In a Different Perspective (I am using my sister's MacBook), but I do not want to be lazy on here, so I decided "REWRITE TIME!". **

* * *

I sat in my vacant backyard, tugging and pulling the grass from the ground below.

It's been a month since I moved to Danville, and Mom was right. So much has changed in such a small time. I have my own bedroom (with an extra bed), I've been able to eat my entire breakfast without throwing it up later, and my burns were turning into scars.

Mom will refuse to talk about Dad, and often times talks Lawrence. A British dude who is MARRIED. I rolled my eyes, pulling more of the grass from the ground, looking over to an acorn that had somehow ended up in the backyard. When we first came here, I started using the backyard as a place to meditate, a place where I can forget all those sickening memories and just breathe away the stress. I was agitated because Mom started taking me to therapy. My therapist, Dr. Mitchell (she wants me to call her Elisa) told me that I have "anxiety problems" and that I "put up a facade" in front of my family. She doesn't want to put me on any meds, considering I have a weak immune system. I couldn't eat zucchini, I couldn't down NyQuil, I couldn't use Ranch, Steak Sauce, or Italian Dressing, and I had a terrible reaction to some perfumes.

"Phineas! Phineas! Look, look, look! You HAVE to see this!" Candace screeched, interrupting my train of thought (or lack of). Candace grabbed my hand, rushing me inside.

She was apparently watching the news...Fox News (grrreeeaaat). The reporter was shaking his head sadly.

"Yes, a Ferris Wheel broke down, and more than 240 women and teens were killed in the United Kingdom." The Reporter sighed. "But now let's talk about how much we hate dem Liberals,"

"A Ferris Wheel broke in England?" I asked.

"Yeah," Candace said. "Isn't that SO tragic?"

"...Why should we care? We have our own problems." I mumbled, walking upstairs to my room.

The bedroom Mom let me pick out was blue with TWO beds, nothing else except for a closet and a window. Because Dr. Mitchell thought my "facade" was allowing me to push away my problems, and building up my anger, she instructed Mom to get me something to use to cool out my "aggressive" rants. Mom had decided to buy me a sketchbook. Yeah, a sketchbook. At first I didn't want to use it, but as time went on I found out that I loved drawing...and I was really good at it too! I could sketch out my thoughts, my feelings, my ideas, and so forth. If I was angry, I could scribble on the pages or rip them out. It was great. I did need to sketch now more than ever, because Mom was bringing home Lawrence and his son. Someone who I clearly didn't want to see.

I took in a deep breath, clutching my sketchbook to my chest. God, I hope Lawrence wasn't an asshole.

That night…My life changed. A lot.

* * *

After I finished eating up some broth, Mom walked in the house with Lawrence and a strange green haired kid.

"Who's that?" I said, glaring at the green-haired kid. I could my muscles tensing up in anger.

"Oh, Phineas meet Ferb. He's Lawrence's son," Mom said, brushing her bangs away from her face.

"Ferb? That's a stupid name," I said.

"It's a nickname," Lawrence said. "His real name is Frank Fletcher, sonny, but his mother used to call him Ferb."

USED to. That means Lawrence's wife died or they divorced.

"Oh?" I said flatly.

"Phineas, we've been talking, and Lawrence and I decided…we're getting married, and Ferb is going to be your stepbrother!" Mom said excitedly.

WHAT?!

WHY?!

WHY DIDN'T...

WHAT?!

"WHAT?!" I shouted. Ferb looked aghast, shocked at my reaction.

HIM?

MY STEPBROTHER?!

HA!

WHAT A JOKE!

* * *

FERB'S POV

* * *

It was a starry night, and Dad held my hand all the way into the yellow house Dad always talked about.

Dad told me a lot about Linda's two kids: Phineas and Candace. Phineas is two years younger than me, which hopefully encourages you to do some math and figure out how old I am. I'm scared stiff of meeting Phineas and Candace.

Dad opened the door, and Linda introduced Phineas to me; told him that Dad and Phineas' Mom were getting married (which shocked me just as much, as no one told me either).

After that, well, let's just say we didn't get off on a good start.

"Phineas, show Ferb his bedroom." Linda ordered.

"You mean the attic?" Phineas said, smiling. Yep, he hates me. Well, if he's gonna act that way, then…no, I have to give him three chances. That's what Mom used to say before that idiotic Ferris Wheel.

"No, Phineas, your room. You and Ferb are sharing a room."

"Ewww!" Phineas said. He really, _really, _hates me. I rolled my eyes. I let go of Dad's hand and followed Phineas into our room. He sat on the bed closest to the door.

"You get the other bed." Phineas said. "I saw a gigantic spider in that bed! You better watch out, Ferb!" Then Phineas laughed. I rolled my eyes again.

"Well, whatever," I said, getting the strong urge to snap right back. "Y'know what I find funny, though. I have never knew a kid with a triangular head. Do you have health problems?"

Phineas stopped laughing, his face getting red.

"At least I didn't dye my hair green! It's a stupid color." Phineas said.

"It's not dyed, for your information." I said, walking over to my bed.

"Oh, well, who has health problems now?"

"It's natural. From my mother. Your mother doesn't seem to have a triangular head, and neither does your Dad, by the look of those pictures..."

"At least I don't live in a country ruled by celebrities!"

Really? I chuckled.

"Uh-huh, and 'Murica is so much better," I said, putting on my worst American accent. Phineas glared at me, I smirked in response.

"If you're going to try to insult me," I said. "You should probably think twice. I have a pretty cold heart, and I'm scared of hurting your feelings."

"Yeah, as if I have any sensitive feelings." Phineas mumbled.

"Oh, you do..."

"Oh, really?"

"I can tell, because they're written all over your face." I smiled. Phineas shot daggers in my direction. I laughed yet again. Oh yeah! I win this round!


	3. Chapter 3

PHINEAS' POV

I woke up in bed. I ALWAYS thought I was back at my old home, but I woke up in a blue room, with another boy sleeping in the other bed across from me. Ferb…

I hate you.

I stretched, and climbed out of bed into the bathroom. I look at my burned parts of my face, a couple of scars of when Dad smacked me with a very hard leather belt. I wondered what happened to him. I also wonder how Ferb's Dad met my Mom. I mean, did that mean that something happened to Ferb's Mom? Wait a minute, why do I care?

FERB'S POV

I was having the scariest dream ever. My Birth Mom and I were on a Ferris Wheel, and suddenly there was a crack sound, and The seats broke. The Ferris Wheel bars snapped, and I fell out of the Ferris Wheel. I next thing I know is seeing Mom lying on a bar of the Ferris Wheel, bloody. I grab her hand, and…she has no pulse.

My eyes flung open. I look around, I'm not in England anymore. I remind myself. I'm in America with my new-step-brother. And he apparently hates me. Ah well, can't please everybody now. I look around, and Phineas wasn't in his bed. I yawned slipping on purple baggy pants, white socks, and a light khaki t-shirt. This was the outfit I was wearing when Mom died. I walk out of the bedroom downstairs, and out into the backyard. I don't like the fact that It's empty. I look around for something to make the backyard a little more exciting. There! An acorn. I pick up the acorn, and start digging a hole into the backyard. I place the acorn into the hole, and buried it there. Later on, this acorn with soon become a tree. "What are you doing?" I looked up, and saw Phineas wearing a white and orange striped t-shirt with blue shorts. "I just buried an acorn." I said. "Why?" Phineas asked, annoyed. "So, later on it'll become a tree, and the backyard will have some shade." I answered. "Well, that's just stupid." Phineas said. I sigh. "Why do you hate me so much?" I asked. Phineas laughed. "Easy. Because…because…huh, I don't really know." I roll my eyes. Your gonna pay, Phineas Flynn.

PHINEAS' POV

I shrug and walk back into the house to call my close friend Isabella. Yes, I've known her since her birth. She knows nothing of Ferb, and I'm not telling her. Why? Don't wanna make her suffer from his annoying accent. I dial up her number. She answered. "Hey Isabella. Sure. Uh-huh. What time? K, see you there." I said, closing my phone. Isabella asked me out on a date. I shake my head. She likes me, but should I tell her that I already know? Nah, it builds up the suspense. I walk back outside and…

FERB'S POV

WHAM!!

I smack Phineas in the head with a can of hairspray, then hair spray my hair. "This is what you get for making me look bad." I grab Phineas, and drag him into the closet upstairs in his room. Thank God we're home alone. I wrap rope around him tightly. "Now that you made me look bad, I'm gonna make you look worse." I said, taking hair pins, putting them in my hair, and placing on a red haired wig. It looked so much like Phineas' hair.

I make sure I looked like Phineas 101%. The clothes, hair, burned marks, scars, the eyes, the voice, and the skin. I was just fixing up on the voice. I placed a small microphone under my Phineas look alike shirt. "Testing…Testing…one, two, three." I said, no accent. Perfect. I make the sound a little higher. I speak again. A perfect Phineas voice. Phineas, you'll wish you were never born.


	4. Chapter 4

_**PHINEAS' POV**_

_**I woke up tied in a closet. I'm gonna kill Ferb when I get out of here. I cut the rope by jagging it in something sharp. I take Ferb's clothes, and a green wig, and put it on. I'll make him look bad for doing this to me. I bust the closet open dressed as Ferb. I look around for my microphone, and I change my voice to a British accent. Ferb's British accent. **_

_**I rush into the backyard, and find Ferb (dressed as ME!) walking down the sidewalk. I rush up to him, and strangle him to the floor. "You have some explaining to do!" I shouted, dragging Ferb into the garage, and shutting it.**_

"_**What's your problem?" I shouted at Ferb. "What's YOURS?! YOU hate ME for NO REASON-What-so-ever!" Ferb shouted back. There a silence for a moment. "Look at me! I am Ferb! I hate gigantic big-fat-nose-and-a-annoying-accent!" I shouted, trying to make a horrible impression of Ferb. "Look at me! I am Phineas! My name means a snake's mouth! I am a walking polygon!" "Look at me! I am Ferb! I'm so annoying when I say: Hello, hello, HELLO!" "I am Phineas, and I wouldn't want to hurt Ferb 'cause I know he can make me look bad!" Ferb shouted. "I am Ferb, and I wouldn't hurt my little step-brother." I said in defeat. Ferb glares at me for a second, then we both sigh. "Seriously, why do you hate me?" Ferb asked, quitting the impression. "I don't know!" I said. "Is it because I'm different?" "No," "Is it because you don't trust me?" "No," "Is it because of change?" I opened my mouth about to say 'no', but then I closed it. "It IS because of change." Ferb stated. "I understand how you feel. I don't like change either, but Mom always told me if something changed I go along with it as much as possible." I stop and think. I have been a jerk to Ferb. I sigh. "How about we start over?" I said. "Hiya, I'm Phineas Flynn." "Hiya, I'm Frank Fletcher, but you can call me Ferb." We shook hands. "Seriously, how does 'Ferb' relate to 'Frank' at all?" I asked. Ferb shrugged. "I dunno," **_

_**After that, we're 'okay'. We don't HATE each other to death, but we still don't get along most of the time. **_

_**One night I hopped on my bed, and it broke. Ferb laughed. "Hey!" I shouted. "How the heck am I suppose to sleep when I think my bed's gonna break?" "Use this," Ferb said, tossing me a fully blown yellow life-saver-boat-thingy. I take my mattress off of my bed, move it, place the life-saver-thingy- on the floor, and place the mattress on top. I'll get you back, Ferb Fletcher!**_

_**FERB'S POV**_

_**I walk into my bed, and my pillow's missing. "Phineas," I said looking at Phineas. He pretended to be innocent. "Where's my pillow?" "I have decided to marry it. We are very happy together." I pretended to gag. "Have this, then!" Phineas said, tossing me one of those green-half-pillow-half-extremely small chair cushions. **_

_**School is coming up in about a week. Phineas and I are at Target getting our supplies. I try to reach for the last notebook. "Phineas, would you give me a hand?" I asked. Phineas started clapping. I roll my eyes. Ah well, at least we don't have to be in the same classes together, since I'm an 8th**__** grader, and he's a 6**__**th**__** grader. Thank The Lord. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Look, I broke my ankle and I'm in a crappy mood right now. BUT My friends and I saw The Lighting Thief. Gabriella and Dulcy are addicted to it. So they better be grateful!!! XD Anyway, enjoy the chapter! FerbXVanessa! _

FERB'S POV (Point of View)

School finally started. Phineas was awake and down stairs. Despite he bugs me, I'm getting use to him. Unknown if he's getting use to me. Ah well. At the school we go to there is a dress code. Boy's wear a white button t-shirt long sleeves, a black sweater vest, khaki pants, and brown loafers. Girl's wear their hair up in a pony tail, a white button t-shirt short sleeves, a blue tie, (not a bow tie) a red tuxedo jacket top. Short black skirt, black tights, and black high heels. I slip on the dress code outfit, for the boys. (Obviously)

Phineas was wearing the same. "Okay, boys. Now if either of you get lost, just look at your schedules." Linda told us.

Phineas and I finally entered the building. It was HUGE! Kids were talking, looking at their schedules. 10 year olds-through-16-year-olds. Boys. Girls. The place was packed. A girl walked up to Phineas. "Hi, Phineas." The girl said. "What'cha' Doin'?" "Hey, Isabella." Phineas said. Isabella giggled. "What's your schedule?" She asked. I zoned out. I was staring at this one girl. Brown hair, beautiful eyes. She looked 15-to-16. Good thing I'm a 14-year-old. I walk up to her. "Hi," I mutter. She looked up from her schedule, and looked at me. "Oh, hi." She said. "What's your name?" I asked. "Vanessa," Vanessa replied. Pretty name. "You?" "I'm…me…Ferb." I finally said. "What kind of name is that?" "Well, actually it stands for Frank somehow." Vanessa nodded. "Oh, okay." She said. The bell rang. "What grade are you?" Vanessa asked, picking up her backpack from the floor. "8th," I muttered. "9th," Vanessa said. "See you during lunch." Vanessa waved, rushing to her homeroom. I smile. I think I'm in love. Phineas tapped me on the back. "Dude, get to your homeroom before your late." Phineas said, he and that Isabella girl rushing to their homeroom. I look at my schedule. My homeroom's with Mr. Andum. I look at the dark khaki doors at each wall, kids rushing in. I look at the sign next to the second door to the left. Mr. Andum. I rush in, quickly finding a place to sit.

PHINEAS' POV

As Isabella and I rush to are seats. Mrs. Loumore comes out and writes her name on the board. The teachers here are pretty strict. I look over my shoulder to find a pale boy with brown hair, chewing gum, resting his feet on his desk. He does know he'll get in trouble for doing that. "What are you looking at, Wimp?" The boy said. His voice sounded cracked and Dutch. I turn back around to face Mrs. Loumore, again. "Okay, class." Mrs. Loumore said. "First I want to introduce you to a new student. He's an exchange student from India. Baljeet Patel." This Indian kid walked in. He was curious. The pale boy behind me glared at Baljeet. Something tells me they're not gonna get along. Probably worse than Ferb and I. Probably better. Isabella taps me on the shoulder. "Mm-hm," I answer. "Phineas, I was just…wondering…would you like to…um….go to the State Fair with me next week?" Isabella whispered. She obviously wants me to come with her so she could kiss me on a stupid Ferris wheel. Well, I have nothing better to do next weekend except for annoying Ferb. I look at Isabella, and smiled. Not a 'of course I will!' smile, but a: 'I guess it won't hurt smile.' Isabella smiled back, squealing very quietly.

The next of the hour I daydreamed. What I generally do in class. You see, even though I don't pay attention my brain is able to know all the correct answers. Like I doze off in Math, and when we take the test. I get an A+.

FERB'S POV

I waited so eagerly to hear the bell ring. Vanessa was the only thing on my mind. Ugh, I feel so weak.

FINALLY! I rush out of my seat. TO THE LUNCH!!! =D


	6. Chapter 6

**FERB'S POV**

**I see Vanessa, and I rush to her. "Hi," I said. She smiled. "Hi, Ferb." "Can I sit you with you in…lunch?" I asked, making sure I didn't mishear her. "Sure," She said. I look over, I gasp to see my stepbrother sitting under a lunch table, his hand on his head, crying. **

**PHINEAS' POV**

**Isabella and I rush out to lunch, and I see a Dinner Bell. You have to smack it to get your lunch for some reason. I smack it, but nobody answers. I smack it again, it makes a 'ding!' sound. The guy who sat behind me in class walked by me, noticing I was smacking my hand on the Dinner Bell. "Would you stop smacking that dinner bell?" He asked. "I have to get my lunch." I said, finally the lady appeared with my lunch. "You smacked so many times I'm gonna call you: 'Dinner Bell' for the rest of your days." The boy said, walking away. Baljeet looked at him coming, and ran away. Is he scared of the guy? I shrug. I saw Isabella walk to the tables. It said: VERY HARD, DO NOT HIT ANY OF YOUR BODY PARTS ON THE TABLE, IT WILL HURT. A LOT. **

**That warning didn't look very professional. Suddenly, Isabella slipped, and her tray went flying. I rush out of the line, and raced to grab the tray. I slipped on the floor, under a table, and caught it. I leaned up to get back up, but my head hit under the table. It hurt, a lot. Ugh, I feel nausea getting me. I hurt so much I feel like wet stuff is my face. I let go of the tray, and my hand went to my head. What's that gooey liquid stuff on my head? **

**FERB'S POV**

**I ran to Phineas faster than I ever ran. I don't know why I'm so concerned if he's hurt or not. It's not like Phineas and I get along, or are best friends, or anything. "Phineas, are you okay?" Isabella asked. "Phineas?" I said, shaking his shoulder. I grab his hand from his head, and his hand was covered in blood. "Oh my god," Isabella whispered. "We have to get him to the hospital! And fast." I said, helping Phineas from under the table, and off the ground. **


	7. Chapter 7

PHINEAS' POV

Isabella and Ferb got me to the hospital faster than you can say: (Sorry the word won't appear )

I don't even think that's a word, but they used it a lot in Mary Poppins. Well, back to me. I was in the hospital, laying in one of those beds, I.V in my hand, and a blood pressure wrap around my arm, a wrap bandage around my head that was now stitched up, and hurting like crazy. Isabella had to leave because of school, but Ferb stayed. I glare at him. "Why are you staying?" "Cause I found you under a table, crying." Ferb answered. "Well, why did you even bother?" I ask. "I'm not that cruel," Ferb answered. I shut up after that. After an awkward silence. "What was your Dad like?" Ferb asked. I look at him. "What kind of a question is that?" I ask. "Curious." He answered. "Well," I bit my lip, thinking. "He was a cruel son of a--" "No need to swear." Ferb said. "Well, he's cruel, and he was a child abuser, and used my mom for…certain things…" Ferb gasped. "You don't mean…?" I shook my head. "Yes, yes I do." "That son of a--" I raise an eyebrow. "Sorry," "What was your mom like?" I ask.

FERB'S POV

My mom…she… "She was really nice, my Dad loved her so much. She was a great mom, telling me always give every person a second chance, 'cause it wouldn't be fair not to." I said. "How did she die?" Phineas asked. "Ferris Wheel accident. The dang thing broke down, flipping the seats upside down, the bars to hold us in undid themselves, and Mom and I were at the very top of it when this happened." I answered. "Her grip slipped, and she died. My grip also slipped, but I landed on another cart, so I survived." Phineas looked up. "Wait a minute, this happened in England?" I nodded. "I saw that on the news. It wasn't an accident. It was a hijack!" Phineas said. "SERIOUSLY?!" I said, jumping from my seat. "I will find the man who did that to all those people. To my mom." I vow. "If it is the last thing I do." "I'm your step-brother, I wanna investigate too!" "After we get outta here, we find out who did it, and we find 'em!" Phineas cheered.

PHINEAS' POV

Finally!

FERB'S POV

At least we found

PHINEAS' POV

Something in

FERB'S & PHINEAS' POV

Common.


	8. Chapter 8

PHINEAS' POV

It had been a week after I left the hospital. When Ferb and I walked home. I surprised to see the most evilest man in my house. My birth-Dad. I backed away a couple of steps. Ferb looked at me. "Who's that?" Ferb whispered. "My Dad," I whisper back. Dad glared at me. "I thought you died," I said. "Don't go fresh with me." Dad glared, pointing at me. "I don't have to listen to you anymore," I said. "Actually, you do. According to this sheet of paper. If parents divorce they are allowed to keep one child. I'm taking you, and getting rid of you. Tonight!" Dad bellowed, marching out of my house. Ferb and I looked at each other, then screamed.

Up in our room. "That's so unfair!" I shouted. "I don't wanna leave." "Well, it's your Dad's fault anyway," Ferb said. "I mean….

(Ferb)

Who shuts the mall down early?Who wants you in by dark?

(Phineas)

Who gets all mad and sirlywhen we make a smart remark?Who do we have to hide from

From Danville to old Bejing?

He's taking away my life,My Dad ruins everything!

(Phineas and Ferb)

My/Your Dad ruins everything!

(Phineas)

With all his rules and laws

(Ferb)

Your Dad ruins everything!

(Phineas)

We must fight back because!

(Ferb)

Your Dad ruins everything!

(Phineas)

Don't just my Dad, but any Dad, any adult!

Time and time again!

(Ferb)

Adults ruin everything!

(Phineas)

Trust no one over fourteen!

(Ferb)

I feed the whole world ice cream!

(Phineas)

I'd Melt stuff with my heat beam!

(Phineas)

Adults can't ruin everythingif us kids ran the world!

(Ferb)

Adults ruin everything!

(Phineas)But kids would run things right!

(Ferb)

Adults ruin everything!

(Phineas)

But we know we can fight!

(Ferb)

Adults Ruin Everything

(Phineas)

That's how this day unfurledBut that wont happen if I wishThat us kids ran the world!

*Ferb is thinking, then starts building an invention*

(music)

*Phineas is having a tantrum, throwing things, and breaking things*

*Ferb finishes the touches of the invention*

(Phineas) *Talking*

Whoa, Ferb, how did you build that.

(Ferb) *Talking*

Did I forget to mention I love building things?

(Phineas) *Talking*

Um, yeah,

(Ferb) *Talking*

Well, I can. This here will help me track you down if you missing, we can use it to find my mom, and get rid of your dad.

(Phineas) *Talking*

Really?!

(Ferb) *Talking*

Uh-huh

(Phineas) *Talking*

Sweet,

(Phineas and Ferb) *Singing again*

Adults ruin everything!

(Phineas)

But kids would run things right!

(Phineas and Ferb)

Adults ruin everything!

(Phineas)

But we know we can fight!

(Phineas and Ferb)

Adults ruin everything!

(Phineas)

Who gets to send the curfews?

(Ferb)

Kids!

(Ferb)

Who gets to make the laws?

(Phineas)

Kids!

(Phineas)

There's one adult left we all trustAnd his name is Santa Claus!

(Ferb)

Kids!

(Ferb)

Who gets to run the country?

(Phineas)

Kids!

(Phineas)

Who gets to say what's cool?

(Ferb)

Kids!

(Ferb)

How can I put it bluntly?

(Phineas)

Kids!

(Phineas & Ferb)

*Phineas*

It'll be kids who'll rule!

*Ferb*

Adults ruined everythingBut it'll be kids who'll rule!

(You wanna hear the real song? Go on you tube and find: Fairly Odd Parents - Soundtrack - Adults Ruin Everything) I just thought it fit perfectly of what's gonna happen next. Yes I had to edit some things in and out. =D


	9. Chapter 9

(NO POV IN THIS CHAPTER!)

Meanwhile, while Phineas and Ferb singing about how much they both hate Phineas' Dad, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was in her home brushing her hair. She always wore her hair in a ponytail, and wore big bulky black glasses. She got out of her school clothes, and slipped on a white t-shirt, long socks that stopped at her knees, a pink tank-top over her white t-shirt, a pink belt, a short pink skirt, and pink shoes. She undid her hair in her pony-tail. She would defiantly catch Phineas' attention. Oh wait! She put a pink bow in her hair. There. She looked adorable! She grabbed her glasses, about to pull them off, but sighed. She won't be able to see without them. She had to decide. Phineas or her sight?

_("About This Guy" Original Song *I made this up ^^*) _

_Why doesn't everybody see him like she does_

_Why don't they say: "He's a good one." _

_Why do they support somebody else? _

_Why is she all alone?_

_Unable to do this by herself. _

_On the outside she is a rebel._

_But deep down inside, she is a pebble. _

_Unable to speak her mind _

_About this guy. _

_He probably doesn't like her. _

_She thinks out loud. _

_But what if he did like her?_

_How the heck in god's name will she able to tell him that? _

_Unable to do this by herself._

_On the outside she is a rebel._

_But deep down inside, she is a pebble. _

_Unable to speak her mind_

_About this guy. _

_She better make her move fast. _

_Or else he'll find 'nother one. _

_Better looking._

_Better Talking._

_Better singing, too. _

_What will she do then?_

_Unable to do this by herself._

_On the outside she is a rebel._

_But deep down inside, she is a pebble._

_Unable to speak her mind._

_About this guy. _

_Well, guess what?_

_She is too late._

_He is mine._

_That's really fine with me. _

_Now he isn't hers. _

_Just because._

_On the outside she is a rebel_

_But deep down inside she is a pebble. _

_She wasn't Able to speak her mind._

_About this guy. _

Phineas. She wasn't want to loose them. Ever. Isabella took off her glasses, and placed them on a shelf. She wobbled the way to the door. "Ooooo! Phineas Flynn, I can't wait to go to the State Fair with you tomorrow!"


	10. Chapter 10

FERB'S POV

Phineas and I posed after we sang for the dramatic effect. It seems we have more in common than we thought. I don't really know if that's good or bad.

Oh well, it's better than fighting. After 5 minutes we got out of our pose, and sat back on our beds. "No," Phineas said. "I'm not gonna listen to him! Tonight, at the state fair we can round up some kids, and get rid of my Ex-Dad." That did sound like a good plan. "But there's only two of us. And I don't think your mom wants to Candace or herself to disobey the law." I pointed out. "No--BUT we have Isabella, her fireside girls troop." Phineas explained. "Oh, you mean those creepy girls that always come by our house?" I said. "Yep," Phineas said. "That's the one."

I shivered. "They freak the hell out of me," Phineas shrugged. "Hey, they creep me out to, but if I'm not nice, they'll beat me to death." We both shivered in disgust. The bell rang, Phineas and I rushed downstairs to see if it was Phineas' stupid Dad. It wasn't…um…who's that?

PHINEAS' POV

"Uh…" I stated blankly. "Hey, Phineas. It's me Isabella." My jaw dropped in confusion and shock. It sounded like I said: 'Durh,' "Wow…you look…different…" I said, extremely slowly. "I know, right?" Isabella said, she tried to walk in, but her face hit the wall. "Um, don't you need your glasses?" I asked. "No," Isabella said, grabbing Ferb's shoulders. "I'm fine, Phineas." "Um," Ferb said. "I'm not Phineas." Isabella let go of Ferb's shoulders. "Sorry," She replied, quickly. "Seriously," I said. "Wear your glasses, or else your just going to embarrass yourself." "Oh," Isabella replied quietly. I feel guilty. "Um," I said. "Get your glasses, and come back. Ferb and I need your help." "Okay," Isabella said, perky again. She tripped off of the patio, onto the streets, almost getting hit by a car, fell onto the sidewalk, bumped into the door, and got inside her house. "Poor girl," Ferb said. "A perfect example of a girl who chooses not to wear her glasses for a boy." I said. After a few moments, Isabella came back with her bulky black glasses, her hair back up in a pony tail. "So, what do you want help with?" Isabella asked. "Well, my physco ex-Dad is going to kill me tomorrow, and Ferb and I want to do something about it." I explained. "To do so we'll need the Fireside girls help, and your help." Ferb said. "Okay," Isabella replied, Am I saying 'replied' to much?!?!?! O_O "So, when are we doing this?" "At the state fair. Tonight." I said. Isabella nodded. "Okay,"

(WOW! I haven't written this story in a while, don't worry! I WILL finish it!)


	11. Chapter 11

PHINEAS' POV

"Alright," I said, pointing to a chalk board. "At the State Fair we go on the most highest ride there is, and then I'll go on the sickest scariest ride. The fireside girls secretly follow Ex-Dad to me, and then, if he finds out we can call the police." The Fireside girls: Ginger, Gretchen, Holly, Addison, Katie, and Milly cheered. "Let's do this," Isabella said (In her fireside girls uniform).

NIGHT TIME - AT THE STATE FAIR - DOWNTOWN DANVILLE

Ferb, Isabella, The Fireside Girls, and I walked through the gate. "Okay," I said. "Everybody know the plan?" They nodded. "Good," "He should arrive…3...2...1," Ferb counted. Ex-Dad arrived. "Where's the little bitch?" He muttered. "Go, go, go," Isabella whispered. We all spread out to different rides. I get on the sickest scariest ride:

The Goliath. I slip onto the first row, and I do NOT strap my self down, like everybody else. In fact, I was about to something totally dangerous. Kids, Don't try this at home, at a State Fair, Six Flags, Disneyland, or any other amusement park. Ex-Dad slips on the ride, too. I bit my lip, I hope this works. "The ride will now begin," A man said. People cheered. I feel a gigantic bowling ball in my stomach, my hands are shaking. I'm terrified. I hope I don't die from this. The ride begins to go up to the very top, very high up. Then I do it. I stand up, and jump off the ride, which was 100 or more feet up in the air. People scream, and try to catch me…but they miss…That wasn't apart of the plan. I smash through some sort of building, was the wind carrying me? Perfume bottles spray on me. I cough and sneeze. I hate Perfume…because…I'm Allergic to it. I hope the others know I'm going to be okay. (Good thing for cushions)

FERB'S POV

I nearly puke after what I see Phineas do. He literally jumped off the ride, AND NOBODY CAUGHT HIM! The wind carried him into a Perfume building. Thank God. Now it's time to get rid of Phineas' Ex-Dad once and for all. I throw a basketball at the switch, and run away. The rollercoaster goes K-wire. Phineas' Ex-Dad falls out, and lands on the floor. Isabella had called the police, so they rushed to him. They found this out: Phineas' Ex-Dad is a criminal who uses women, and only wants his children to be girls, so he is ticked off that Phineas is a boy. Speaking of Phineas…I rush to the Perfume building. Phineas looked very pale, hives on his arm, he's coughing, and he looks like he has the chicken poxes. Not a good sign. Since we finally got rid of Phineas' Ex-Dad, we should get Phineas to safety and quickly.

(It's not over yet! Not by a long-shot!)


	12. Chapter 12

PHINEAS' POV

I sneeze, cough, and shudder in bed. Mom walked in, and put an ice pack on my head, taking the thermometer out of my mouth. "It seems the perfume allergy runs in the family," Mom said. I groan, I did not like being sick. I mean, who does?! Ferb and Isabella were in bedroom with her school uniforms on. "Well, I'll have to go to school soon," Ferb said. "Sorry," I shook my head. "I don't care," I said. "That's why I'm staying," Isabella said. "Isabella, don't kill him." Ferb said, grabbing his backpack. "See ya after school, Phin," Phin? That's better than Phiny. After Ferb leaves, Isabella sits on Ferb's bed, and glares at the ceiling. "What's your problem?" I asked. "My stupid glasses," Isabella replied. SERIOUSLY!! REPLIED?! IS THAT MY NEW CATCH PHRASE OR SOMETHING??!! "What about them?" "Don't you think I look stupid with them on?" Isabella asked. "No, why would I? Why would somebody judge somebody from the outside instead of the inside?" I said. Isabella smiled…um…why is she smiling? "This is one of the top ten reasons why you're my friend." Isabella said. What does she mean by that?! "Huh?" I lied there confused. Am I missing out on something?! Isabella laughed. "You'll find out," WHY ARE GIRLS ALWAYS SO COMPLICATED?!! "So, what kind of perfume are you allergic too?" Isabella asked. "All kinds, the chemicals make me really, really sick." I explained. "That sucks," "I know, right?" "Do you think I should have contacts instead?" Isabella asked. "Whatever you wanna do." I said. "I will," She sat up. "That way, I can still see, and that jerk Buford won't laugh at me anymore," I sat up. "Buford's been laughing at you 'cause of your glasses?" I shout. "Yeah," Isabella slowly replied. "That son of a--" "Phineas," Isabella said. "Sorry," "Don't worry. If I get contacts, he'll stop. I know it," Isabella said. "Well, alright." I said. "But if he bothers you, or Ferb, or ANYBODY he's…ugh…" "Dead-meat?" "Yes," I said. "Dead-Meat,"


	13. Chapter 13

FERB'S POV

I sigh. Why does everything happen to Phineas?! I can now understand why he was such a jerk to me earlier:

1) His abusive father

2) His abusive father wants him to die!

3) He suddenly moved to a new home

4) He met me too quickly

5) His mom married my dad without telling

6) He couldn't trust me right away

7) He probably thought I was like his father

8) He probably doesn't know how to make friends

9) He probably is living in fear his whole life

10) He's not use to change

Wow, ten reasons. I better keep that on a notepad somewhere. "FRANK FLETCHER!" Mr. Andum shouted. I look up. I forgot that I was in school. "Yes?" I ask. "Recite Romeo's line in Romeo and Juliet." I stand up. "Juliet, Wherefore art thou, Juliet?" I sit back down. That was easy enough. "Very good." Mr. Andum said, putting his glasses back on his face, looking down at the book.

LUNCH

I sit with Vanessa and her friend Johnny. She seems to like him, a lot. Makes me wanna punch him in the face. I mean, you can tell by the way he looks he's nothing but a player. I shook my head. When Phineas and I used to 'hate' each other, Phineas told me: 'Never judge a man by his cover.' So, I won't. It's just…ugh! Wait a minute! Am I getting jealous? It's not like I wanna kiss Vanessa or anything…do I? I shook my head, again. "Hey, Ferb, are you okay?" Vanessa asked. "Yeah," I said. Man, she's so pretty…WHAT AM I THINKING?!?!?!?! Do…I wanna kiss her??? Please, she's sixteen I'm fourteen. I don't think she's interesting in me anyway:

"_At least I'm not BRITISH!" _

"_Uh-huh, and some ladies find that attractive." _

Does…does she? Vanessa…get out of my head.

For some reason, I think I hear Candace singing:

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got alot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl._

What???!!!!

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

NO!!!! I get up. "Ferb, where are you going?" Vanessa asked. "Bathroom," I said.

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame Too bad, _

_you're gonna miss the girl_

_go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Stupid puberty! After I went to the bathroom, I got out, and bumped right into Vanessa.

_Nows your moment_

_In school hallway _

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_The time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she wont say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Candace, get out of my head. I turn around, and walk away.

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

I am NOT gonna kiss her!

_Shalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the gir_

_l(kiss the girl)_

_(oh, ohnoo..)_

_(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh myyyyy_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss that girl!_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

I better get home, and see if Phineas is okay. Then, I won't have to think about Vanessa. She's pretty, but I don't know. I pick up my backpack, and ask the teachers if I can check on my brother, my uh, step-brother. I open the doors, and leave the school.


	14. Chapter 14

PHINEAS' POV

Isabella was able to bring a T.V up in my bedroom, and we were watching the DVD we stole from Candace's room. Paranormal Activity. It was scaring the crap out of Isabella, I was too excited that I don't think I blinked yet. Right now we're at the part where the couple is sleeping, and the girl suddenly is floating out of her bed just staring at the man. This movie is about a demon haunting this couple, and right the demon possessed the girl. I believe that demons are real, but they can't harm you what-so-ever if you're a Christian, 'cause they're afraid of Christians. Anyways, there was a knock on the door. Isabella screamed, letting the bowl of popcorn in her hands fly in the air, it bunked me on the head. "It's just me, Ferb." Ferb said. I start laughing my head off. "It's not locked," I said. Ferb opened the door and walked in. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Isabella asked. "I'm playing hooky today," Ferb said. "Hey, is that: Paranormal Activity?" Ferb asked. I nodded. "My mom never let me watch it, so scoot over," Ferb said. "What's happening so far?" "Well, the girl just got possessed by the demon-thingy," I explained. "Awesome,"

Later on in the movie, Isabella was sitting on the floor, her legs crossed. Ferb was laying on his stomach on his bed, hogging a new bag of popcorn, and I was still in bed. Isabella looked at her watch. "I gotta go. Fireside girls meeting," She explained. "Okay," Ferb and I said at the same time staring at the T.V. Isabella rolled her eyes, and picked up her backpack, leaving the room.

Something special…

ISABELLA'S POV! =D=D

I walk into Fireside Girls Cabin. Gretchen, Addison, Holly, Milly, Ginger, and Katie were waiting. "Why do we even do this?" Addison asked. "So, we can do: 'Help Thy Neighbor Patch,'" I explained. "Ri-ight," Addison said, sarcastically. I roll my eyes. "So," I said. "Why are we here again?" "Because we have to do the Sing-A-Thon next week, remember?" Katie explained. "Oh yeah! What song are we doing again?" "Like Other Girls, By Atomic Kitten." Gretchen said. "Okay, what are the lyrics?" I asked. "Here," Gretchen gave me a piece of paper. "Ni-ice," I said. "Do you think Phineas might like to see us at the Sing-A-Thon?" "Why don't we ever invite Baljeet?" Ginger pouted. I still don't understand why she thinks Baljeet is cute. Oh, Baljeet is the new guy. Ginger fell in love with him the first day he walked into our classroom. I really don't find him attractive. Gretchen likes Ferb, though. The first day she told me that, I laughed so hard I had a nosebleed. She says it's because of his accent, but Ferb…he doesn't seem attracted to Gretchen that much. I wonder who he likes…

FERB'S POV

Vanessa, Vanessa, Vanessa, Vanessa, DAMN YOU PUBERTY!

ISABELLA'S POV

Anyway, though, I don't think Phineas likes one.

PHINEAS' POV

PARANORMAL ACITVITY, PARANORMAL ACITVITY, PARANORMAL ACITVITY, PARANORMAL ACITVITY, I really like this movie.

ISABELLA'S POV

Well, anyway…awkward silence…


	15. Chapter 15

PHINEAS' POV

It's been a week since my sickness. I'm done with it, except it made my voice slightly higher, nothing more. Ferb and I were eating at the kitchen, when Mom came down. "Phineas, Ferb, guess what? I decided to let you two have a pet!" We both looked up. "I want a pet in the beaver family," Ferb said. "I want a pet with the letter 'P' in it's name." I said. "Well, go ahead." Mom said. "Get ready, and let's go."

THE PET STORE:

A teenage boy manager named Carl was making sure all the animals were fine. "Oh, hello. What pet would you like to buy today?" Carl asked. "Something in the beaver family!" Ferb shouted. "Something that starts with a: 'P'!" I shouted. "Alright, follow me." Carl said. He bent down, and picked up a…thing…in a cage. "This, my boys, is a Platypus. Something that starts with a 'P' and it's in the beaver family." "Cool!" Ferb and I said at the same time. "Boy or girl?" I asked. "It's a boy," "Let's name him…Perry!" Ferb said. "Yeah, he'll be: 'Perry The Platypus!'" Carl chuckled, and handed Perry to us. "Be sure to take care of him," Ferb and I nodded.

The first day we took him home, and opened the cage. He waddled out. "I wonder what he does," Candace said. "He's a Platypus, they don't do much." I said. Ferb and I looked at the table seeing what food he eats. "Mm-hm, alright. Okay, Perry, Welcome to The Flynn-Fletcher Ho--Hey, Where's Perry?" I asked. Ferb shrugged. "Perry? Heeelllloooo? Dangit, it's the first day, and we lost him already."

PERRY'S POV

I waddle into a fence wall, down a tube, pulling my hat on my head. I plop right onto a red chair, and a man came up on a television screen. "Hello, Perry The Platypus." The Man said. "I am Major Monogram, your new boss. Carl was watching over you, for awhile. Right Carl?" "Yes, sir." Carl mumbled off screen. "If your owners find out about this, you will be reassigned to new owners, and your owners will be brainwashed." Monogram explained. "Your first mission is facing a loon called Dr. Heinz Doofenshrmitz, can you do that?" I nodded. "Alright, he's in the Photoshop right now, be careful, Almost-Agent P." I saluted, and got sucked up a tube.

PHINEAS' POV

"PERRY?! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I shouted. "That sneaky Platypus," Ferb laughed. "Maybe he just has to use the bathroom," Ferb suggested. "If he did, he would potty on that small tree," I said, pointing at the small skinny three-leaf tree. Ferb buried an acorn there, and that's what probably made the tree.

PERRY'S POV

I hide behind a mailbox, waiting for this Doctor to come out of the Photoshop. A man with brown hair, black turtle neck, lab coat, pants, and brown loafers walk over. He looks like he has a hunch, and a very, very pointy nose. He turned around, and saw me. His lab coat said: 'Dr. Heinz Doofenshrmitz,' That's him.

DOOFENSHRMITZ'S POV

I step out of the Photoshop. Is…Is somebody watching me? I turn around, and look at the mailbox, nobody. I turn back around, there's the feeling again! I turn around again to find a Platypus wearing a hat glaring at me. Does he hate me? Does he want to be my…? Ohmigosh! I have a Nemesis!

My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme

My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme

I used to sit alone doing evil all day,

But now I think that someone's gonna get in my way,

yeah,

The someone in my life that doesn't want me to exist,

My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme

And I feel fine cause I've got a nemesis

My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme

My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme

Now I hate him, and he hates me,

What a wonderful animosity,

Besides his hat he wears no clothes,

Now I have some-one to oppose...

Yes I have a nemesis!

My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme,

My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, nemesis

PHINEAS' POV

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!! WHERE ARE YOU????!!!"


	16. Chapter 16

He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action(Dooby dooby doo-bah, doo-bah)He's a furry little flatfoot, who'll never flinch from a fray-ee-ay-ee-ay!He's got more than just mad skill(Wah-ah-ah)He's got a beaver tail and a bill (ah-ah)And the women swoon whenever they hear him say:

He's Perry, Perry the Platypus!

PERRY'S POV

Doofenshrmitz was able to capture me, and take me to his lair:

_Doofenshrmitz Evil Incorporated! _

It has it's own jingle to it. "Perry The Platypus, is that your name? Well, anyway, Here is my You-Can't-Build-Anything-Inator!" Lighting stroke behind Doofenshrmitz. "You know, how there's kids who love building stuff, and it gets too noisy? Well, with this THEY WILL STOP AND NEVER BUILD AGAIN! HAHAHAHA-HEHEHEHEHE-HOHOHOHO, ugh, Do I sound like my mother?" Doof asked. I can't let him do this! He presses the button, and a green laser shoots out. NOO! I somehow escape my trap, and kick Doofenshrmitz in the face. Then I push the You-Can't-Do-Anything-Inator, and it falls to the floor, and breaks. I grab Doofenshrmitz, and throw him out the window. "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!!!!" He shouted. I take out my parachute, and jump out the window.

PHINEAS' POV

"Damn it! If we can't find Perry, Mom's gonna freak!" I said. "Um, Phineas?" Ferb said. "WHAT?!" I shouted. "Perry's right there," Ferb pointed out. "Oh," I said. "There you are, Perry." I pick Perry up, and Ferb and I walk to our rooms. I hear a loud boom, and turn around. The grass looks like it got hit by a laser. Huh, wonder where that came from. "I'm bored," I muttered. "Let's go to the state fair. I heard there's a cool awesome new rollercoaster." Ferb said. "REALLY?!" I shouted.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Ferb and I walked back into the house.

"That

Was

The

Most

Lamest

Roller

Coaster

EVER!" I said. "It said it was gonna be cool!" Ferb said. "We waited 3 hours to go on a roller coaster that goes up not even 2 feet, and drop down!" I said. "Sorry," Ferb said. "Well, here's something to cheer you up: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood."

I looked at Ferb.

"A woodchuck'll chuck as much wood as a woodchuck CAN chuck wood."

If a woodchuck could chuck wood how much wood would a woodchuck chuck wood?

A woodchuck would chuck wood as much as wood a woodchuck could chuck wood.

If wood was chucked by a woodchuck how much wood would a woodchuck chuck wood?

A woodchuck would chuck wood as much as a woodchuck can chuck wood.

PEACE OUT!

"Aah…Tongue twisters." I said. "CURSE YOU TONGUE TWISTERS!!!"


	17. Chapter 17

_**This ain't a song for the brokenhearted**_

_**No silent prayer for the faith departed**_

_**And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**_

_**You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud**_

_**It's my life!**_

_**It's now or never**_

_**I ain't gonna live foreverI just wanna live while I'm alive**_

_**It's my life!**_

_**These are my confessions**_

_**Just when I thought I said all I can say**_

_**My chick on the side said she got one on the way**_

_**These are my confessions!**_

(FERB'S POV)

I watched Phineas jump on his knees on his bed listening to a blasting Ipod Nano, to the song It's My Life By Glee. Not a bad song by the way. It's been a week since Phineas and I went on that lame rollercoaster. I was staring at this pictures of monkeys juggling on a unicycle. "Hey, Phineas, wouldn't this be cool if we had this in our backyard?" I asked. Phineas kept dancing. I roll my eyes, and pluck his earphones out. "What?" Phineas asked. "Wouldn't this be cool if we had this in our backyard?" I repeated, showing Phineas the picture of the monkeys juggling on the unicycles. "That would be cool," Phineas said. "But how are we suppose to bring pooping juggling monkeys to our backyard?" I think for a moment. "Let's ask the circus people!" I said. "Okay," Phineas said. "Ferb, I know what we're doing today!" "YOU know?" I ask. "Um, yeah…" Phineas said. "_I _was the person who thought of the idea," "Yeah, and I'm the person who's gonna make the ideas come true," "Since when?" "Okay, look, you'll be the person who builds the stuff, I'll be the person saying: 'I know what we're doing today' AND ordering the leftovers, fair enough?" Phineas explained. "Fair enough," I said.

(PHINEAS' POV)

Ferb and I 'magically' made monkeys appeared, and they were juggling…and doing their business, if you know what I mean. Isabella walked in with no glasses. "Uh, Isabella, what happened to your glasses?" I asked. "I got contacts, plus I like my hair down, and this new style." Isabella explained. "Anyways, What'cha' Doin'?" "Watching monkeys juggle." I explained. "Wow…," Isabella's jaw dropped. "How…?" "Magic," I said sarcastically.

(CANDACE'S POV)

"Anyways, Stacy, did you see that cute new boy working at Slushie Burger? The one with the blond hair! He's SOOOO CUTE!!" I squealed. "I think his name's Jeremy or something," I turn my head to see what was that racking sound. "WILL YOU QUIET DOWN I AM TALKING TO--Huh?!" My mouth drops, and I see Phineas and Ferb teaching monkeys how to juggle. "AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" I scream. "Stacy, I gotta go. Call you later, K?" I close my cell phone, and open it again to call Mom. Phineas and Ferb are gonna get hurt!!! "Hello?" Mom answered. "MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM!" I shouted. "What is it, Candace?!" Mom asked, worried. "Phineas and Ferb!" "What about them?!" More concerned. "They're teaching Monkeys how to juggle on unicycles!!!" "Candace, I really doubt Phineas and Ferb can teach monkeys how to juggle on unicycles." "MOM! You HAVE to SEE this!" "Alright, I'll come home. But one question: Isn't Phineas a little young to be teaching monkeys how to juggle on unicycles?"

(PHINEAS' POV)

"Hey, Aren't you a little young to be teaching monkeys how to juggle on unicycles?" A working man asked. "Yes," I answered. "Yes I am." "Alright then, Phineas Flynn,"

(PERRY'S POV)

I was sleeping on the couch when the watch on my paw buzzed. It was Major Monogram. I waddle outside, and see the boys playing with monkeys, I quickly slip down the tube when they're not looking. I wonder, Aren't they a little too young to be doing that kind of stuff? Yes, yes they are.

(PHINEAS' POV)

"Okay, everything's okay today, Ri-ight?" I said. "Yeah, except no Perry," Ferb said. "No Pe--Hey, Where's Perry?" I asked. "Are you gonna say that every time Perry disappears?" Ferb asked. "Yes, yes I am." "And that too," "Uh-huh," "Damn," Ferb sighed, then coughed. "Ferb, what's wrong?" I asked, flatly. "Nothing, just a frog in my throat." "THERE'S A FROG IN YOUR THROAT!?" I shouted, making the: 'Home alone' shocked face. "Very funny," Ferb said, sarcastically. "Thank you, Thank you very much." Now I'm imitating Elvis! "Maybe--*cough*--maybe I should stop talking for now," Ferb said, his voice cracking big time. "Maybe it's puberty?" I asked. Ferb shrugged. "Maybe we should tell mom," Ferb said. "Alright then," I said. WAIT A MINUTE! Did he just say: 'Mom' Not 'Step-Mom?'


	18. Chapter 18

PHINEAS' POV

Ferb coughed and spit in the kitchen sink. "Seriously, you're acting like a REAL frog is in your throat," I said. Ferb shook his head. "It's probably puberty," He sounded like he got his tonsils taken out, AND sounded like he just got his wisdom teeth. "I'm going to call MOM!" Candace shouted. "Good!" I shouted back. "Cause something's wrong with Ferb's voice." "What do you mean?" Candace asked. "Well, I don't know, he just started coughing, now this." I explained. "Okay, I'm calling Mom."

"Yes?"

"MOM! MOM! MOM!" O_O

"What it is now, Candace?"

"Phineas and I think that Ferb's voice is missing."

"He probably just needs a drink of water."

"Mom he's CHOKING!"

"What? I'll be right home. I'm going to call Lawrence to, if Phineas doesn't mind."

"Phineas, do you mind if Mom calls Ferb's Dad?"

"I don't care," I said, shrugging. "He doesn't care," "Alright, I'll be home in 5...okay, I'm home." "Boy, that was fast." I roll my eyes.

Mom and Dad walked in, and checked Ferb. "It seems Ferb is loosing his voice. Ferb, how 'bout you don't talk for a while. You can say some things, but not talk a lot. Is that okay, son?" Lawrence asked. Ferb nodded. Well, this beats. I won't be able to tell Ferb to 'shut up' oh well. It was fun while it lasted.

A Month Later,

I sat in my desk, staring at the clock.

5...4...3...2...YES! One! The bell rings, and I hop out of my desk. Isabella, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and I rush out of our classes, grab our backpacks, go into separate locker rooms, get changed into our regular clothes, throw away our school clothes, and rush outside. The tree in our backyard grew thick and tall. Ferb and I sit under the tree, and we sat there for five minutes…

"So, Ferb, what do you want to do today?" I asked. Ferb shrugged. "What about Perry? What does he want to do?" Perry chattered. "Well, he's a platypus. They don't do much. I, for one, am starting to get bored. And boredom is something which I will not put. The first thing they're gonna ask us when we get back to school is what did we do over the summer! I mean, no school for three months! Our lives should be a rollercoaster! And I mean a good rollercoaster. Not like that one we rode at the State Fair. Man, that was lame. Why, if I built a rollercoaster I would--That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!" "Phineas, Ferb. I'm going to pick up a few things, you boys stay out of trouble, okay?" Mom said, walking away.

"Okay, Mom.

We're gonna build a rollercoaster!!"

(Slower, orchestrated version)

_There's a hundred and four days_

_Of summer vacation_

_'till school comes along just to end it_

_So the annual problem_

_For our generation_

_Is finding a good way to spend it…_

_Like maybe,_

_Building a rocket_

_Or fighting a mummy_

_Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower_

_Discovering something that doesn't exist. _

_Or giving a monkey a shower, _

_Surfing tidal waves_

_Creating nanobots _

_Or locating Frankenstein's brain_

_Finding a dodo bird_

_Panting a continent_

_Or driving our sister insane! _

_As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff_

_To do before school starts this fall_

_So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb _

_Are gonna do it all_

_So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb_

_Are gonna do it all _

And that, dear reader, is how it all started :)

_The End :) _


End file.
